


Midnight Coffee

by jove17



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Coffee, Cuddling, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Library, Sharing a Bed, Sunsets, Wholesome, ava uses the halo, beatrice being awkward, beatrice gets injured, blood from an injury in chapter 3, cat's cradle, hand holding, midnight run ins, more hand holding, movie night in chapter 4, very mild violence in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jove17/pseuds/jove17
Summary: Beatrice is up late doing research for a mission and goes the kitchen to make some coffee.  She doesn't know Ava is also there and they have a moment together.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 22
Kudos: 501





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like attempting to write a cute scene between these two! Also, so excited for S2, hoping for a slow burn!

Beatrice was struggling to stay awake. She jerked herself awake after her head nodded down to the side, sleep threatening to take over. All the words on the open pages began to blur and she couldn’t focus on them. No one was left in the library now, it was just Beatrice alone in the corner at her desk. Books and papers of research spread all over, uncharacteristically messy.

_ What time is it?  _ She looked across the room, over at the clock on the wall that read half past midnight.  _ Past midnight, has it really been four hours already? I’m going to need some coffee if I’m going to finish this before the mission later. _

As always, Beatrice was finishing up research for the group’s next mission. Studying blueprint layouts for buildings to be infiltrated and reviewing old Latin text for hidden meanings to old, long forgotten secret passages in those buildings. The others offered to help her, but she knew she could do it faster herself.  _ Or maybe not, and now you’ll be too stubborn to ask for it now…  _ She thought to herself. She knew she wasn’t finished yet and needed to power through the rest of the night. Completing the plan for the mission depended on it.

Beatrice stretched out and yawned before sliding back the chair and standing up to head to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She had changed out of her clothes earlier into plain grey sweatpants and a matching long-sleeved shirt. She quickly put her hair up in a messy bun as she walked down the hallway. Everyone else was asleep and the only noise was that of the rain falling, accompanied by wind outside.

Beatrice started humming a soft tune to herself as she headed straight to the cupboard to grab some instant coffee. She placed it on the counter and went to the next cupboard to grab her mug next. Clearly she was too tired, because she completely missed the fact that she wasn’t the only one in the kitchen.

‘’Hey there stranger.’’

Beatrice nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped her mug onto the kitchen floor where it shattered into a million pieces.

‘’Jesus!’’ Beatrice looked up and saw Ava sitting at the small breakfast nook across from her. ‘’Ava you scared me nearly half to death!’’

‘’Haha I can see that, you even took the Lord’s name in vain, I’m shocked!’’ Ava stood up and walked over to help clean up the broken pieces of the mug. ‘’Sorry about the mug, I hope it wasn’t a favourite of yours. I’ll get you new one.’’

Beatrice didn’t reply for a moment, then looked down to the floor, as if noticing the shattered pieces for the first time. “Oh don’t worry about it, I think I grabbed the wrong one anyways. Actually, now that I see it again, that might have been  _ Lilith’s  _ favourite mug… So it's her you’ll have to apologize to tomorrow,’’ Beatrice said, after she had collected herself.

A look of concern passed over Ava’s face. ‘’Oh I will be paying for that in training,’’ she groaned, “I can feel the bruises starting to form right now.’’ Ava’s hair fell down around her shoulders, sporting a white tank top and pair of purple sleeping shorts. 

‘’I feel like maybe I should spar with Lilith tomorrow, that seems unjust punishment for you over one mug,’’ Beatrice said, crouching down with Ava, ‘’Be careful not cut yourself, those pieces are sharp,’’ she added.

Ava heard her warning too late, as she cut her right index finger on one the sharp edges, drawing some blood. “Oh crap,’’ she muttered. ‘’I don’t think I’ll ever not be a clutz..’’

“I dropped the mug, remember,’’ Beatrice replied. ‘’Here let me.’’ Beatrice took Ava’s hand in her own and guided her to the counter sink. She held Ava’s hand under the tap and turned on the water, letting it run over the cut.

‘’ Yeah what happened to your super fast, ninja-nun reflexes? I thought you were supposed to be prepared for anything at any time?’’ Ava asked, with her characteristic charming grin.

Beatrice smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest a bit, ‘’Well normally I am, you just caught me by surprise that’s all,’’ she replied.  _ How does Ava find her way into my blind spots? _

‘’Well I wasn’t expecting to see anyone down here either. Why are you up so late? The research?’’

‘’Yes I’m still not done, it’s taking longer than I thought.’’ Beatrice turned off the tap, grabbed a towel and placed it over the cut. Applying pressure with both hands, one over the cut and the other placed underneath Ava’s hand. “I came down to make myself some coffee so I can finish tonight.’’ 

Beatrice looked up at Ava, caught her own reflection looking back at her in honey, brown eyes. After a few moments, Beatrice cleared her throat and looked back down at her hands. As if remembering she was still holding Ava’s hand in hers, Beatrice let go and removed the towel off cut. “Look at that, healed completely already,’’ she said, as she gently brushed her thumb over Ava’s finger, where the cut had been. Now only soft, unmarked skin; no sign of any damage. 

“Neat trick right? Never gets old.’’ Ava winked. Her breath fanning over the other woman’s face. 

Beatrice felt her face get warm, hoping Ava hadn’t noticed the blush that she was sure she had forming over her cheeks.  _ How did we get this close? I hope she didn’t notice how long I held her hand for _ .

‘’Let me make you that cup coffee,’’ Ava said, ‘’I don’t want you breaking another mug.’’

Beatrice cleaned up the rest of the broken mug while Ava made coffee for both of themselves. She leaned against the counter beside Ava, watching her as she finished. 

_ Don’t stare. _

‘’Sugar?”

“None, I’ll have it black.’’

“Suit yourself.’’ Ava proceeded to pour a very unhealthy amount of sugar into her cup. Catching the look on Beatrice’s face, Ava added, ‘’Now before you say anything, I do know that my sugar intake is too high. Just let me live my life,’’ with a little laugh. Beatrice just shook her head.

‘’Here’s your cup, black, as requested.’’ 

Ava’s fingers lightly grazed against Beatrice’s as she handed her the cup. Beatrice swore she felt a small spark of electricity travel up her arm. Ava swallowed and looked at Beatrice with an expression she hadn’t quite seen before.

‘’Do you want some company? While you finish the research? I promise to stay quiet as a mouse and sip on my coffee,’’ Ava asked.

Beatrice usually didn’t like company as she worked, but she didn’t mind the idea of Ava’s company at all.

“Sure, come on. And you can tell me why  _ you’re  _ up this late.’’

‘’Honestly I just wanted to grab a midnight snack and go back to sleep, but coffee with you is better,’’ Ava said smiling and followed Beatrice out of the kitchen.


	2. Time to take a quick nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice has quick nap in the library, when Ava comes to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter this time, will be spending more time to work on some longer ones for everyone. Going for those soft Avatrice vibes, this time in the library.

The next day following Beatrice and Ava’s little coffee date, well, if it could be called that, both of the girls were incredibly tired. Ava had let Beatrice finish up the research first and then they ended up talking for a few more hours. Neither of them were tired, the caffeine and conversation keeping well awake. They talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. It was natural and the conversation flowed easily. Beatrice couldn’t remember the last time it was this easy for her to open up to someone so organically, and Ava loved learning and listening to Beatrice talk about so many different things she hadn’t yet experienced. 

True to form, Lilith had kicked Ava’s ass in training the next day. Sweet revenge for the broken mug. Beatrice peeked in on the sparing matched once or twice, laughing to herself lightly when Ava lost round after round. She was getting better, but was still nowhere near the fighter Lilith was, obviously. 

Beatrice had returned to the library, looking for a place to steal in a short nap. She had been walking around all day like a zombie, despite her best efforts.

_ Just twenty minutes, that’s all I need. _

There was a spot she picked out, one with a small wedge in the wall, under one of the tall windows that she could squeeze into. It was near the back of the library, not too many of the sisters came back to this section, full of 12th and 13th Century manuscripts that were difficult to read on a good day. Beatrice sat upright, her body in the shape of an L and let her eyes slowly close. A few other sisters were scattered in the library; there was the quiet opening and closing books, pages turning and footsteps. It was soothing for Beatrice and her fatigue took over quickly. 

Beatrice had no idea how long she drifted off for, but she awoke suddenly when she felt a small squeeze on her shoulder.

“Bea,’’ a soft voice whispered.

“Mhmm? Oh Ava, hi,’’ Beatrice replied, blinking a few times and stretching out her legs.

“Sorry I know you were napping, but Mary is looking for you. Something about going over details about the next mission.’’ Ava leaned her back against the table next to them, facing towards Beatrice. “Seems like you’ve found a perfect spot to sneak a nap in. I might have to use it next time.’’

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to claim this spot for myself, I don’t think the other girls know about it.’’

“Oh is that so? Let me remind you that I can very easily tell Lilith it was  _ you _ that actually broke her favourite mug. Then she can kick your ass in training!”

“Okay I give in, you can use my special nap spot. Lilith doesn’t need any extra motivation to try and kick my butt in training,” Beatrice said laughing a little. “How are you holding up so well right now? Are you not as tired as I am?’’

“Let’s just say the Halo comes in handy in more ways than one. Turns out I don’t need to sleep as much as I used to. I can sleep for like, three hours and be totally fine,’’ Ava replied, clearly pleased with this fact. Beatrice thought she looked very relaxed right now, still leaning against the edge of the table, with her hands in the pockets of her navy jeans.

“Well I would certainly like that ability. I need seven hours at least or else I’m a complete mess as you can see.”

“I don’t think you look like a mess at all. You never do.” 

Ava made the statement so confidently, Beatrice wasn’t sure what to make of it. It certainly caught her by surprise.

“You don’t have to flatter me Ava. I am perfectly aware of how I look today. I almost even put my habit on inside out this morning…” Beatrice embarrassingly admitted.

Ava stepped forward from the table till she was only a step away, looking down at Beatrice. She leant closer, raised her hand up and tucked away a stray hand of hair that had escaped Beatrice’s habit. Immediately Beatrice felt goosebumps from the touch and could feel her warm breath across her face.

“I see you missed a strand. There, all fixed.” Ava held out her hand, ‘’Come on, Mary will wonder what is taking me so long to find you.”

Beatrice grabbed her hand and let Ava help her stand up. Ava’s grip was gentle, yet firm. She looked at Beatrice a moment, before letting go, suddenly becoming self conscious of holding it. Beatrice did not want to admit that her heart dropped when she let go, how she wished they could have stood still in that moment just a little longer. 

They made their way out of the library, towards the chapel where Mary and the rest of the crew were waiting for them. Beatrice stole a quick glance at Ava just before they joined the others, and she found that Ava had already been glancing at her, their eyes catching for a moment. It was quick, almost too quick to be real, but they both knew it was. They could feel it.


	3. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OCS go on a mission and things don't go exactly to plan. The girls kick some ass, but Beatrice is injured and Ava steps in to save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time, with my attempt at some more action. Mild violence and blood in this chapter, but I promise it's not super graphic and no one dies ( I would never). Just a little danger to help spice things up. I've been keeping things pretty simple so far, but I'm going to try and write more in depth chapters (which is the plan, but who knows it totally depends on what mood I'm in lol).  
> Enjoy!

Well the mission, to put it mildly, had not gone exactly to plan. The objective was achieved, to gather intel on ARQ-Tech and the portal that is under construction, but there were some hiccups along the way. While the girls broke into the lab no problem and infiltrated the lab’s files (thanks to Camila’s killer tech skills), the escape plan did not account for the stand-by security guards that were called onto the scene.

Mary and Lilith had easily dispatched the original set of guards and Beatrice had broken into one of the secure labs that held the intel quickly enough, with Ava following closely behind the team. At some point a secret alarm must have been tripped because Camila did not notice the new, incoming guards on the security monitors until it was too late. They had to fight their way out.

The team of warriors fought hard and fast. Though the guards were well trained, and had numbers on their side, they had no idea what they were trying to stop. Mary, Lilith and Camila got separated from Beatrice and Ava briefly in the middle of the conflict. The trio formed a circle and fought off ten guards while Beatrice blocked off the guards rushing towards herself and Ava. Beatrice knew the others could handle themselves and that she had to protect the Halo Bearer, though now she did not do it solely out of duty.

They ran down a corridor and were cut off by four guards, blocking their exit. Ava watched in awe as Beatrice expertly took down the guards all by herself. Dispatching one by one with incredible speed and precision. Each strike finding the mark and rendering the targets useless. Beatrice turned to look back at Ava to make sure that she was okay when she saw the Halo Bearer’s eyes widen. Ava sprung forward to tackle a new guard that had come through the door of the exit. Ava dashed past Beatrice and tackled the guard, using the strength of the Halo to knock him out from the impact. Beatrice helped Ava up from the ground.

“Thanks, nice tackle. I don’t think we trained you to be so, direct, with your attacks. I thought we would have taught you a little more finesse by now.” 

“Whatever gets the job done. Plus you just took out four guys like it was nothing, I had to pull my weight a bit.” They locked eyes for a moment, Beatrice hadn’t let go of Ava’s hand yet.

“C'mon, lets go check on the others,” Beatrice said, “let them know we found an exit.”

Turns out the others were already headed their way. The trio looked down the corridor, spotted Ava and Beatrice and made their way towards them; careful not to step on the unconscious bodies on the floor. Once Mary, Lilith and Camila successfully made it out the exit, it was Ava’s turn to go next, at Beatrice’s behest. 

“After you,” Beatrice said.

“Why thank you.”

Beatrice made sure to block the exit door behind them, just in case there were any stragglers coming to follow them. The group made their way towards the van they travelled in earlier. But they were not alone. ARQ-Tech had sent a security unit to re-secure the perimeter and found the group's vehicle. An ambush waiting for them. 

Mary reacted first, taking out the first guard with a shot to the leg with her shotgun and Lilith swiftly took down another that had charged the group. Beatrice and Ava had been a bit behind the other three and Beatrice saw (from the corner of her eye) a guard come out the shadows, heading straight towards Ava. She pushed the Halo Bearer out of the way and took the blow. Beatrice grunted as she hit the ground hard and before she could get up from under the masked guard, she felt a sharp pain on the side of her abdomen. She sucked in a sharp breath at the pain and then saw a small, curved knife flashed in Beatrice’s eye as it saw it coming down towards her again.

Beatrice braced for another strike when a blinding light flashed all around them. Beatrice had to shut her eyes; it was scalding and impossibly white. She felt the guard be propelled off of her, landing several feet away. Very slowly, her eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness. 

_ What was that? _

“Bea! Bea are you okay?” Ava appeared in front of her, kneeling at her side. Ava’s hand came up to cup Beatrice’s face, her eyes scanning the injured nun for wounds. “Bea, oh my god you’re bleeding!” 

Beatrice looked down and sure enough she saw some blood coming out of the knife wound in her side. She placed her hand over it, applying pressure. Ava’s hands came down on top of hers, adding more force to stop the bleeding. Beatrice could see the faint flow of the Halo coming from her back. There was no mistaking it. That inexplicable light had come from the Halo. Had come from Ava.

“Guys, I could use some help over here, Bea is hurt,” Ava said desperately over her shoulder, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Beatrice looked into Ava’s beautiful, no  _ angelic  _ face. She knew that she would be alright.

Mary and Lilith came over quickly to bring Beatrice carefully up over the van. Ava walked with them, never taking her hands off of Beatrice’s. They placed her as comfortably as they could in the back of the van, with Ava staying with her to keep pressure on the wound. Camila started the van and drove quickly back to Cat’s Cradle. 

Beatrice lifted up a hand to wipe away a tear that fell down Ava’s cheek, “Thank you,” she whispered softly for only Ava to hear. 

“Stay with me Bea.”

Beatrice tried hard, but she inevitably lost consciousness. Ava’s breath hitched, her hand lightly soaked with Beatrice’s blood. She grabbed a clean bandage that Mary handed to her, carefully lifting Beatrice’s hand to place it over the wound. The bleeding had slowed down. Ava never prayed before, but she said silently one in the back of the van.

Camila got them back to Cat’s Cradle. They all helped move Beatrice into her room and into her bed. Mary double checked the first bandage that Ava had placed, it already needed to be replaced. After she was done, she pulled up a chair to sit beside the sleeping Beatrice. She was going to be fine, the bleeding had stopped and needed rest.

“Mary I’ll stay with her, you can go and get some rest,” Ava said. Mary looked at her and nodded her head in reply. It was late into the night and they all needed to rest. Mary got up from the chair next to Beatrice’s bed and bid Ava goodnight. 

Ava sat in the chair after Mary closed the door quietly behind her. She inched the chair closer to the bed and watched over Beatrice for a little while. 

_ It should be me with the knife wound. The Halo would have healed me by now. Oh Beatrice, what were you thinking?  _ Ava thought to herself. She couldn’t help but admire Beatrice’s soft features as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Ava soon began to start yawning herself. Even the Halo Bearer needed sleep,

Instead of going back to her own room, Ava slid into the bed next to Beatrice. Ava turned over onto her side to watch Beatrice’s chest rise and fall softly with her breaths. After all Beatrice had done tonight, there was no way Ava was leaving her side till she woke up. She wanted to be the first one to see her when she woke up. To thank her. Sleep soon found Ava and her eyes closed, breathing in rhythm with Beatrice.

They both slept well though the rest of the night. Beatrice slowly woke, her eyes opening and scanning her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was being the back of the van, with Ava. She was grateful to be back in her room, her bed. Beatrice noticed she wasn’t alone however, spying Ava lying beside her.

_ Did she stay with me all night? _

Beatrice must have made some noise, probably while attempting to stretch a bit because Ava’s eyes shot open and immediately found Beatrice’s. 

“Hey, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Ava asked, propping herself up with one arm.

“I seem to be fine,” Beatrice replied, “I suspect that I am going to be a bit sore though. Thanks for bringing me back.”

“If anyone is saying thank you it’s going to be me. You pushed me out of the way, why? You know the Halo would have protected me.”

Beatrice paused for a moment. Carefully considering her next words. “Well I didn’t think. I just reacted really, simple as that. You were in danger and I had to get you out of it.” 

“Bea…” Ava breathed quietly, “but look what happened, the blood… Bea I was so scared for you.”

“I’m going to be fine. It’s happened before, the risk that comes with this life.” Beatrice looked down to her abdomen, placing her hand on the bandage, wincing a bit as she applied some pressure. “Actually, not as bad as I thought. But, Ava, what you did. It was incredible, the light…I mean how did you do that?”

Ava took Beatrice’s hand, held it gently and gave it a quick squeeze. “I reacted. Just like you.”

Beatrice’s chest filled with this warmth, one she hadn’t felt before. It felt safe and good. She squeezed Ava’s hand back. “It was beautiful, although it nearly blinded me.” They both let out small laughs.

“Yeah, I can’t help that.’’

Silence fell between them. They stayed like that, Beatrice lying on her back still, her head turned towards Ava. The Halo Bearer’s fingers traced small circles over Beatrice’s hand. Ava had shifted a little closer to Beatrice at some point. Both of the girls are just taking in the other’s presence and the privacy.

Ava broke the silence, “Do you need me to get you anything?”

“No. Stay here for a bit longer?”

“Of course. I’m not leaving.”

This time Ava fell asleep first. Beatrice was safe and that’s all that mattered.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava organizes a movie night. Soft cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on the classic movie night featuring Avatrice. Trying to update with new chapters as often as I can, but it's hard with work and life and everything. These chapters are basically just one offs of whatever I feel like writing in the moment. Still keeping things pretty basic and simple. Enjoy!

Beatrice was sitting in her usual spot in the library, pouring over some texts, when she heard familiar footsteps coming towards her. 

_I know those footsteps_. Beatrice thought to herself.

“Hey Ava,” Beatrice greeted Ava, without looking up from her book. She heard the chair beside her be pulled back and Ava take a seat. 

“I knew I’d find you here. You spend an ungodly amount of time here.”

“I do not,” retorted Beatrice, turning towards Ava to look at her. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and sported her training clothes. She looked just slightly out of breath, a little red in her cheeks. “Don’t you have another half and hour of training with Lilith?” And yes, Beatrice had memorized Ava’s training schedule (and not just because she helped write it).

“We ended early. Lilith said we could if I could take her down once, so you know me, I jumped on that opportunity. I don’t think she was expecting me to be able to actually do it,” Ava replied with a little laugh, her eyes bright. “And it got me thinking actually, we’ve been all working and training so hard lately, we don’t really chill together all that often. So I’ve made the executive decision that tonight is movie night and attendance is mandatory.” Ava broke out into a large smile, clearly excited at her brilliant idea. How could Beatrice say no?

“Movie night? I don’t see why we can’t do that.” Returning Ava’s smile with one of her own.

“Fantastic! You are going to love the movie, picked it myself,” Ava said, with a sly grin across her face. “I’ll see you later.” Ava got up to leave and Beatrice then became very uninterested in the book in front of her.

Later that evening everyone gathered in one of the old wine cellars downstairs. Usually a cold and dark space filled with dusty, old racks of wine, had now been transformed into a makeshift movie room. The floor had been cleaned, blankets and cushions were placed down on it, and a projector had been set up. A small, two seater couch had even been brought down, placed near the back of the cellar, a little in front of the projector. Over to the side beside a rack of wine, a small table against the wall had plenty of soda and candy on it, with a paper sign on it reading: Help yourself. Beatrice had been the last to arrive, wearing a cozy, all black pajama sweatshirt and sweatpants. She scanned the room and was impressed by the setup.

_ Did Ava do all this?  _ She wondered.

Ava was sitting on the couch, the others comfortably settled on the floor talking amongst themselves. She turned around when she heard Beatrice enter the room. “Hey there you are! Come over here, I saved a seat for you.”

Beatrice's eyes caught Ava looking at her, another trademark smile flashed her way. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight.

_ A seat right beside Ava. That she saved. For me. Right. Okay Beatrice stop standing there like an idiot.  _

Beatrice remembered how to move her feet and made her way over towards the couch. She quickly said her greetings to the other girls, who all nodded in acknowledgment as their mouths were being stuffed with candy and snacks. Ava watched Beatrice closely as she came towards the spot she had saved for her. She smiled at her and patted the empty cushion beside her, welcoming her. Beatrice sat down beside her, leaving some space between them as her nerves began to set in.

“Do you want to grab anything from the candy table before we start?” Ava asked, “I made sure that there was some black licorice for you. I saw you eating some one day and guessed you might like to snack on some tonight.”  _ Ava don’t tell her that! She’ll think you’re a creep for watching her or something. _

If Beatrice thought it was odd that Ava had correctly guessed her favourite candy, she didn’t let on. 

“Yeah actually, that would be great, thank you.”

Ava asked Camila to throw a bag of the licorice over to her, since she was closest to the snack table. “I don’t know how you eat this stuff, definitely not for me.”

“That’s because my taste buds are more sophisticated than yours.” Their fingers touched for a second when Beatrice took the bag from Ava. She swallowed anxiously and turned towards the wall that the movie was projected onto.  _ How am I suppose to sit through a whole movie beside Ava? And why I am so nervous about being close to her?  _ “What movie are we watching tonight?”

Ava snorted at her earlier comment, her hair now down along her shoulders and looked quite comfy in her grey onesie. “The Shining,” she answered with a small mischievous small. “It’s my favourite horror movie. Manages to give me the creeps every time I watch it.”

“Oh you’re a horror movie person. Of course. I’ve never seen it.”

“Okay you are in for a treat then,” Ava lowered her voice into a whisper and said, “Don’t worry, you can hold my hand if it gets too scary. I won’t judge you.”

Beatrice just nodded in reply. Not trusting herself to speak a coherent answer to the offer. 

Now that everyone was ready finally and Ava started the movie. The girls grew quiet and focused their attention onto the film. Beatrice chewed on the black licorice and settled her back against the nook of the arm and back of the couch. She kept her eyes fixed on the movie but was extremely conscious of Ava’s close presence to her. Tracking the rise and fall of her chest of her steady breaths and admiring her beautiful side profile out of the side of her eye.

_ How does she look so relaxed right now? _

About twenty minutes into the movie, Ava subtly grabbed a blanket beside the couch and covered it over herself. She then nudged Beatrice’s thigh with her foot, holding the blanket up a bit, with the silent offer. Beatrice starred for a moment then nodded once quickly. Ava smiled and silently edged closer to Beatrice and pulled the blanket over both of them. 

Beatrice tried really hard to not think about how they were sharing a blanket now. And that Ava’s leg was touching hers underneath it. Ava seemed to be aware of the fact that the other woman was trying really hard to focus just on the movie, as she snuck quick glances at her. She knew that Beatrice was shy and so she was trying to slowly break down the walls that were up. Beatrice was not making it easy for Ava, but she was determined. Ava knew that her and Beatrice had become closer and closer over the past few weeks. She knew that she didn’t imagine the moments of charged tension they often shared together when they found themselves alone together. Ava wanted to explore them more, and she just needed to show Beatrice that it would be okay if she wanted to do the same.

They all watched the movie in silence for the most part. The odd comment here and there from the others. But for Ava and Beatrice, they were in their own little world on the couch, practically watching the movie together, alone. Beatrice relaxed more and grew more easy with the contact Ava was freely giving her. Honestly for Beatrice it was so nice. To share the couch with Ava. To share the blanket. The warmth and comfort from such a simple thing as watching a movie. It was something she desperately needed more in her life.

“Oh this part always gives me the creeps,” Ava said. During an intense, eerie scene Ava leaned into Beatrice. Cuddling into her. Beatrice, too stunned to move, let her and then put her arm around Ava’s shoulder as she nestled into her. It suddenly felt natural for the both of them. Beatrice starred at the top of Ava’s head, then rested her chin comfortably on top of it. Ava breathed in Beatrice’s scent and felt her pulse loud in her ears. Was it the movie making that happen or cuddling up to Beatrice?

Beatrice doesn't know where she got the courage from because she slid her other hand into Ava’s. “I know you offered to hold mine if I got scared, so I figured I could do the same for you,” Beatrice whispered. 

“I was hoping you would.”

Beatrice’s heart fluttered at the admission.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Both of them content and more than happy to cuddle. Beatrice was grateful the others were in front of them, it made her feel less awkward. Provided more privacy.

_ I could get used to this.  _ Beatrice thought. 

The movie ended and Beatrice grumbled annoying to herself when Ava pulled herself away from her to turn off the projector. Ava wanted to stay with Beatrice longer, but didn’t want to embarrass her in front of the others. They all talked about the movie for a bit afterwards, finishing up snacks and their drinks. Beatrice offered to stay behind a bit longer to help finish cleaning up with Ava. After they were done, they stood in front of each for a beat, waiting to see who would break the silence first.

“I’m glad you organized this. You did a fantastic job, really,” Beatrice commented.

“Thanks. I hope now that we can make this more of a regular thing. There are so many movies you guys haven’t seen and honestly it is a bit embarrassing.”

“I suppose we are all too busy training and going on missions to watch any.”

“Well I’m here to fix that now.”

Beatrice paused while she thought about her next words carefully. “It was nice watching it with you, I’d like it if we did it more.”

_ Finally, I’m starting to break through.  _ “I would love that too, you’re great to cuddle with. Perfect for movie viewing,” Ava replied, making sure to really look at Beatrice when she said it.

Beatrice could feel the blush spread across her cheeks. “Okay, well, I better get to my room now. You know me, always up early,” she said, looking shyly down at her feet.

“Alright Bea, thanks for staying behind and helping me clean up. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Beatrice quietly said goodnight and left. Both of them spent the rest of the night replaying cuddling on the couch together over in their heads. Sleep did not find either one quickly.


	5. Avatrice for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Beatrice go for a walk to take a break from research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a minute since I updated any of my fics, so here is a super short (but cute) chapter for you guys!  
> Definitely not my best work, but I wanted to write something to get me back in the swing of things (had to take a short break for a little while).
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Ava yawned loudly as she continued to flip through pages of research that had been given to her. Beatrice had positively insisted that Ava read the journals and records of previous Warrior Nuns, to aid in her training and better understand her power’s. Ava, however, had already trained hard this morning and was in desperate need of a nap. The seemingly endless pages laid out before her was not helping her stay awake.

Beatrice sat across the table from Ava, focussed on her own book. Without looking up from the book she was reading, Beatrice asked, “shall we go for a walk? A short break would do you some good I think.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to yawn that loudly, but yes, a walk would be great.”

Beatrice closed her book, looked up at Ava and smiled. “Okay, let’s go.”

Ava followed Beatrice out of Cat’s Cradle, towards a small path that led down into the hills. The sun was out, on it’s way down for the day, painting the Andalusia hills red. The pair went down the sloped path until it began to flatten out, and Ava wasn’t sure how long they had been walking because she could see Cat’s Cradle sprawling up above them. Ava paused for a moment to take in the view before her.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

Ava nodded in response, not taking her eyes away from the view.

“I come down here when I need perspective,’’ Beatrice continued, “and some quiet.” She took a few steps forward to stand beside Ava. “Though, I haven’t had much time to come down lately, been too busy trying to train a certain Halo Bearer.” She smirked slightly as she gave Ava a small nudge with her shoulder.

Ava turned towards Beatrice, with fake offense on her face, playfully swatted the other girl back on the shoulder. “Well maybe if  _ someone _ didn’t make me read, like, a thousand new books everyday, you’d have more time.”

Beatrice laughed and turned back towards the view of Cat’s Cradle. Dusk was fully before them now and a cool breeze brushed over them. They stood there, shoulders touching, in silence. Letting their minds drift off.

_ This is so peaceful, no wonder Beatrice comes down here. _

“Thank you, for showing me this Bea,” Ava whispered.

“You’re welcome, I wanted to share it with you,” Beatrice replied.

A cool blast of air came over them, Ava shivered and rubbed her arms together, as she no longer had the sun to keep her warm. Without hesitation, Beatrice took her own coat off and draped it over the Halo Bearer.

“Sorry I forgot to tell you to bring a coat. It gets chilly when the sun dips down over the horizon,” Beatrice said. 

To Ava’s great surprise, Beatrice wordlessly took her hands into her own. Ava stood perfectly still as Beatrice lifted Ava’s hands to her mouth gently breathed on them. Letting the hot air from her mouth warm Ava’s hands. Ava’s breath hitched in her throat as Beatrice rubbed their hands together. 

“Let’s head back before you freeze.”

Ava’s words caught in her throat, so she simply nodded in response.

The two headed back up the path, towards Cat’s Cradle. They held hands the whole walk back and Ava kept Beatrice’s coat in her room, seemingly to have forgotten to return it (Ava hadn’t). 


End file.
